Really, I Am A Girl!
by LuluAndTazzyBabz
Summary: AU, Female Harry! With a twist. O: We all know that life would run smoother if Little Harry was a girl, so whay not? Neville seems to think this is a great idea...


_Oh, this is just a- Prologue of sorts. I'm gonna write more later, if ya know what I mean, I just thought I'd put it out there and if any one is interested in my writing! In case your wondering, this is going to be a Female Harry story, but with a twist. Only the first chapter will be in the future (or would you call it present?) and since it's an AU the time line and stuff might be screwed with, or I just might altogether ignore the time and dates for everything and wing it! Lol, anyways, as I do not know anything about runes, magic and other sorts things closely related to the world of J.K. Rowling, I might just make things up or google it! So, if you could, random person(s) who has stumbled upon my story, correct me and my n00bishness, it would greatly be apreciated. And since I don't own an awesome muse or anything, I can't go saying he'll eat you if you don't read and review. Which reminds me, is anyone even reading this thing? Well, anyway, I've worned you all in a way, told you about be not knowing things, and also not owning a muse, so I think all I have to do now is write the Discliamer and tell you the whole summary of the story. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd currently be walking around my Japanese House cosplaying as some anime person.

**Summary: Neville Longbottom decided that if one Harry Potter was a girl, life would run much smoother. Fate agreeded with him, so did Lady Luck and he always knew that Kami had a soft spot for him, or rather Harry. So he, armed with the magic talents and abilities of Harry James Potter, decided to do something about this. In a final ditched attempt, he found a way to summon Kami, but a the cost of his own life. Kami understood what Neville wanted of her, so she granted him this one favour, one that would change the world as we know it. She made Harry Potter into** **Alexis Potter. Now that he is a she, who could happen? Anything really, if you put your mind till it...**

* * *

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, the Hero of the Wizarding world. But, what if Harry Potter wasn't a Hero, but a Heroine? What would become of the brave little boy- or should I say girl? who defeated The Dark Lord at his mightiness? It's an idea that has been pondered by a hand full of people, each deciding that life would be a lot smoother if he was a she. This brings me to the start of my tale, a tale of change and doing something instead of sitting and thinking 'what if'. In fact our tale starts with the least likeliest of people, a one Neville Longbottom who currently is drawing runes onto the floor...

"Neville!" Came a surprised shout, "Just what are you doing?" The voice was accompanied by the sound of slippers gently patting against the wooden floor. Neville didn't bother to look from his work as he knew just who it was. _The lovely Miss Granger_ he thought, letting a small sigh escape his chapped lips. Briefly he messed with the idea of saying that he was trying to resurrect Merlin to help them win the losing war but tossed that idea out of his head.

"Well, Hermione," he began not bothering to look at her or stop what he was doing, "I'm currently drawing runes on the floor, and might I add it's a very nice floor." He drawled the sentence out, something the younger and certainly more naive, Neville would have never thought or dreamed about doing. _Oh those where the days,_ he thought wistfully.

"I can see that _Neville_, but just why are you drawing a complex and mystifying runes onto my floor?" Hermione asked, or rather snapped, impatiently. "You would have never done this before if _Harry_ hadn't gone and give you his magical powers, _all of them_, and effectively killed him self!" Neville winced, knowing this was true. He wasn't this brash, confident and sarcastic. No, he was more docile, shy and dare he think it, charming? A bitter laugh escaped his throat, and he couldn't help but say this, _"Well, what I'm doing isn't any better than what our dear_ Harry_ did, so if you'll sod off and leave me here to finish this, it would be greatly appreciated Miss Granger!"_Of course, if Hermione had heard this Neville would be a cockroach for the next hour or so, but Neville had said it in Parseltongue. Sadly for Neville, the tone of voice was not escaped by Hermione, and she tightened her peach lips into a thin line.

You see, Hermione Granger wasn't a dull witch. She was, in fact, the brightest witch of her age group, and certainly in the whole of Britain. And, being the bright witch that she is, spotted things that others would miss. Wither it's a twitch, or a underlying tone, she could pick up on it like a Bloodhound to a foxes' trail. They didn't call her _The Mentalist_for nothing, and she was quite proud of her title. Anyway, while Hermione couldn't understand Parseltongue, she could hear the tone it was spoken in, and Neville had just spoke to her in what she liked to call, _Tone 24 Shut-Up-Go-Away-And-Leave-Me-The-Hell-Alone-'Cos-I'm-About-To-Do-Something-Insanely-Stupid-And-Suicidal-And-I-Don't-Want-You-To-Be-Here- While-I-Do-It! _Of course she had only heard that tone once, and it was on Harry Potter, her last remaining best friend. And now to hear it coming from Neville sent chills down her spine, and unpleasant memories to resurface. Shaking her head ruefully, she peered closer at the runes being drawn onto her pretty, and expensive, wooden floor. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognised just what was drawn ini her floor. Quickly she turned around to Neville, her mouth opening to tell him off, but found him lying on the floor dead...

There was a rumble and then everything went black, and that future stopped existing.


End file.
